Kejadian yang Harus Kau Pahami
by Manusia
Summary: Ichigo, ini tentang kamu. Ini tentang dia dan kamu. Terkait dengan acara sebelum film dokumenter yang kau tonton. Juga, kekasihmu masuk berita. Kekasihmu juga masuk alam lain. Apa kau menyadarinya? [berat bersih 498 kata, AU, OOC, mungkin riddle yang terpecahkan, orang tanpa badan, 13 (semoga sesuai), semoga juga temanya sesuai]


Fic ini sebenarnya (*dalam hati* mau saya bikin kayak cerita teka-teki) saya bikin untuk merayakan ultah akun fic saya *sambil ngecek profil sendiri*.

Fic ini juga saya buat khusus untuk semua orang (13+). Maaf bila cerita kurang nyambung, pendek, AU, OOC, atau salah ratingnya.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kejadian yang Harus Kau Pahami © manusia

Cover Kejadian yang Harus Kau Pahami © manusia (yg liat dari web, psti bisa liat cover jelek saya :D)

Selamat baca!

.

.

.

Ichigo, kau tampak mengantuk, namun kau paksakan kedua mata coklatmu hanya untuk menikmati tontonan film kesukaanmu. Film yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu sejak melihat iklannya. Film dokumenter yang kebetulan menayangkan tentang misteri siapa para pembunuh yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai dan agak mengusik pikiranmu karena penasaran dengan mereka. Tidak biasanya kau menonton ini. Lagipula, meskipun sudah berkali-kali kau tonton film dokumenter yang kebanyakan membahas kecelakaan, hewan, alam semesta, sejarah, dan lainnya, kau baru tahu film dokumenter dari siaran kesukaanmu, Karakurasiar, juga menayangkan tentang misteri pelaku pembunuhan berantai.

Ichigo, kau menguap tanpa menutup mulutmu. Tangan kananmu lebih suka memegang _remote tv_ daripada menutup mulutmu saat menguap. Meski kau sadar bisa tersedak bila ada nyamuk, lalat, atau hal yang tak terduga, kau lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dan memilih tetap menikmati film tersebut.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau masih paksakan kedua matamu untuk menikmati tontonan film kesukaanmu. Yuzu dan Karin sudah tidur lelap. Ayahmu juga. Jadi, kau masih merasa bebas menikmati tontonan film kesukaanmu.

Kau menguap lagi. Sekali lagi, tanpa menutup mulutmu dengan tanganmu. Padahal kau memiliki tangan kiri. Mengapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menyekap mulutmu yang bau karena belum sikat gigi?

Setelah film selesai, kau bangkit dari sofa. Kedua kakimu melangkah gontai menuju kamar tidurmu. Di sana, ada seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidurmu. Kau mengelus paras manisnya. Kau acak sedikit rambut hitamnya. Tampaknya dia tidak terusik. Bahkan saat kau membuka, menutup, dan mengunci pintu, dia masih terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya.

Lalu, kau teringat sesuatu. Acara berita yang kau tonton satu jam sebelum kau menonton film kesukaanmu yang lamanya kira-kira tiga puluh menit. Salah satu berita utama menjadi pusat perhatianmu.

Tentang kematian di siang hari, 25 Desember. Di tempat kejadian perkara, terkapar seorang gadis mungil tanpa kepala. Sang pembawa acara memberitakan tak dapat menemukan keluarga korban, namun setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, mereka mengetahui identitas sang korban. Diberitakan juga, korban tersebut memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Terdapat bukti bahwa sang korban sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Kejadian itu masih dalam penyelidikan. Kepolisian masih mencari pelaku dan motif di balik kejahatan.

Kau teringat beberapa kasus yang belum terpecahkan dalam film dokumenter. Kau berharap—tidak—kau benar-benar sangat amat berharap kasusmu dan dia adalah salah satunya.

Lalu, kau kembali fokus menatap gadis di hadapanmu yang terlelap. Lebih tepatnya, hanya diam tanpa bernafas.

Tanpa bermaksud memanggilnya, perlahan kau menyebut namanya karena kau ingin, "Rukia."

"Rukia," sebutmu lagi.

"Rukia," sebutmu sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

Lalu, kau sadari air mata mengalir dari kedua mata coklatmu. Kau sadari apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Kau sadari atas apa yang menjadi penyebab kau melakukan sesuatu padanya. Rasa cemburumu yang memburu niat jahatmu. Dia yang dekat dengan lelaki mana saja. Bahkan lebih dekat daripada denganmu. Kau ingin mempertanyakan cintanya, namun akal sehatmu hilang dalam sekali tindakan.

Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kau jahat, Ichigo! Kau benar-benar jahat!

Sekarang Rukia terlepas dari kehidupannya. Bahkan kini, kau masih menangis karena menyesali tindakanmu. Kau menangis tanpa suara di hadapannya. Kedua tanganmu mendekap kepalanya saja. Hanya kepalanya saja. Tentu kau tahu maksudku. Kau mengerti?


End file.
